Merlin's Guide to Enjoy Medicine
by fanficloverme96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Merlin convinces Arthur that taking medicine can be enjoyable. Merthur.


**Merlin's Guide to Enjoy Medicine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Never will, probably.**

* * *

><p>Arthur was having a miserable day.<p>

He woke up with a burning fever, a throat that felt as if he had been swallowing sand and a pounding head that threatened him extreme pain if he tried to move. Even opening his eyes hurt; the movement of eyelids somehow amplified his headache.

This was not how he wanted to wake up this morning.

"Merlin..." he groaned as he lay in his bed, wadded tissues scattered all over the covers. He wearily lifted one eyelid and winced at the sudden brightness in the room. He groaned again and rolled over, eliciting a hiss of pain as his head pounded.

_"Merlin..."_His tone began to sound more like a whine as he summoned his manservant.

The sound of the door opening and closing was heard and soon, Merlin was by his bedside. In his arms were a bowl of water neatly placed on top of a stack of towels. He placed the things on a table before turning to Arthur once more. Tentatively, he placed the back of his hand against the king's forehead before drawing it back.

"Well...the fever's not decreasing," he began carefully.

Arthur moaned.

"But it's not _increasing_, either," Merlin added quickly, his lips quickly tugging into a cheerful smile.

"Only _you_ would smile at a time like this," Arthur snapped before hissing in pain.

Merlin tutted. He took one towel and dipping it into a bowl of water. Wringing it, he folded it into half before placing it on top of Arthur's forehead. Arthur made a sound of approval.

"I'm not the one who's sick," Merlin pointed out. "Besides, anger only worsen the sickness,"

"Merlin,"

"Yes?"

"What did I say about you trying to act smart?"

"That...I shouldn't?" Merlin answered carefully.

"I'm _so_ glad you remembered," Arthur replied sarcastically. Merlin watched as he absently rubbed his throat with his left hand while his other hand gripped the covers tighter. He coughed several times before his head lolled uselessly on the pillows.

"My throat hurts," Arthur moaned. "It's like someone poured sand down my throat,"

"Given the fact that you never actually tasted sand," Merlin muttered.

"_Merlin,_" Arthur warned.

Merlin merely sighed and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle that contained a dark green liquid. Gingerly, he pulled out the cork and instantly, a foul smell wafted out of the bottle, surrounding the pair in a thin translucent smoke. Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust before covering his nose and mouth with his hand. His face was scrunched up as he took a look at the bottle with distaste, as if it was offending him.

"What on _earth_ is _that_?" Arthur asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"Your medicine," Merlin said simply.

"I'm suppose to _drink_ that thing?" Arthur drew back, his eyes wide with horror.

He glared when Merlin merely shrugged.

"Gaius said that it's very potent," Merlin explained. "Despite its smell..." he hesitated. "-and taste,"

Arthur put down his hand to let his mouth gape open in shock. "You mean, it _tastes_ as bad as it smells?"

"Well, if you want to get better, that shouldn't matter, now should it?"

The king crossed his arms, glaring at his manservant. "No way am I taking that foul medicine,"

"_Arthur,_" Merlin sighed with an exaggerated patience.

"No, Merlin. I rather suffer through a few days of sickness than taking that thing," Arthur said in an indignant tone.

"King Arthur. Oh, he's so brave when it comes to fighting enemies. But present him with a bit of foul-smelling medicine, he runs away in terror," Merlin teased, his lips forming a small smile.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur spat. "Mock me all you want but nothing you say or do will make me change my mind. _Or_force me to take that medicine, for that matter,"

At this, the smile on Merlin's face grew. "Really?"

"I'm sure of it,"

Merlin's smile turned mischievous. "Well...what if I told you that I know a way for you to take the medicine _and_ make you enjoy it, too?"

Arthur regarded him curiously. "And _how _on earth do you plan to do that?"

His eyes turned confused when he watched Merlin took a swig of the medicine, face scrunching in disgust for a brief moment before they smoothed over. Arthur was about to comment on it but his lips were suddenly captured by Merlin's.

His surprise gasp slowly dissolved into a soft moan as Merlin nibbled his lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. When Arthur surrendered, Merlin slipped his tongue inside and let the medicine pour past his lips and into Arthur's mouth. The king opened his eyes-he didn't realized he closed them in the first place, in shock and began to struggle.

Merlin refused to budge and proceeded to deepen the kiss, one hand rubbing Arthur's throat gently, persuading Arthur to swallow the medicine. When Arthur finally did, Merlin grinned and his lips left Arthur's.

Who was staring at him with shocked yet hazy eyes and faintly flushed cheeks. Merlin couldn't help but to smile in satisfaction.

"Well, that was pleasant, wasn't it?" he asked in a breathless voice.

Arthur stared at him in silence.

The corner of Merlin's smile dropped slightly. "Sire?"

Wordlessly and without warning, Arthur placed a hand behind Merlin's head before pulling him for another kiss. This time, he wasn't hesitant. He licked and nibbled on Merlin's lower lip before the servant groaned, parting his lips to let Arthur's tongue through. He tasted merlin thoroughly, his tongue grazing Merlin's teeth and the roof of his mouth. Merlin tasted like honey and cinnamon, the sweet taste slightly tainted by the bitter traces of the medicine.

Merlin moaned and tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair. He _shouldn't_ be doing this. Arthur's sick. He could be, too. More importantly, he's the king while Merlin's just a lowly servant. But his body was thrumming with_want_ that he simply didn't care.

Arthur's lips left his to leave a trail of kisses along Merlin's neck, cheeks and eyelids. He was enjoying himself when...

"Sire?"

Gaius's voice rang from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of the knob turning. Merlin quickly scrambled off the bed and smoothed out his clothes, hastily tucking Arthur in by pulling the covers up to Arthur's chin.

When the door finally opened, Merlin passed Gaius with a silly smile on his face before slipping out of the room. Gaius raised one eyebrow before turning to Arthur.

Who was wearing a similar goofy grin on his face.

"You seemed happy," Gaius commented. "May I ask why?"

Arthur turned his head towards him and smiled wider, giving the old man a one-shoulder shrug.

"Just had some excellent medicine,"

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not really good at writing a make-out scene….Please tell me what you think, regardless. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. **


End file.
